Can’t Get Enough
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = December 17, 2013 (JD2014) February 6, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate ( ) |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = Yellow Sea |lc = Dark Blue |kcal = 25.4 |dura = 3:48 |pictos = 87 |audio = |perf = Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ |choreo = |nowc = CantGetEnoughDLC}}"Can’t Get Enough" by featuring is featured on (as a downloadable track), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long brown hair covered by an orange beanie. She is wearing an orange bra underneath a loose red leopard shirt, gold bangles, a pair of ripped light blue denim shorts with orange, red, and black stripes over a pair of orange tights, and a pair of black leather combat boots. Background The background is a geometric Aztec pattern consisting of red, orange, and yellow triangles and diamonds. The triangles light up to the beat. During the bridge, the background turns different shades of red. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Spin your hands in the air and spin your waist. Gold Move 2: Hit the air with your right fist. Gold Move 3: Pose with your arms perpendicular to your body and put your right hand up, and your left hand down. CantGetEnoughDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CGE GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game CantGetEnoughDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CGE GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game CantGetEnoughDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CGE GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Balkan Blast Remix * Copacabana * Hangover (BaBaBa) '(High Energy)' * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Becky G in the series. *'' '' is the third song by Pitbull in the series. **It is the second song in which he is a featured artist. *" " appears incorrectly as " ". *A player from YouTube leaked and the other December DLCs for . *There is a lyric difference between and all the following games: the line "I’m Jordan and Pippen mang huh" is spelled out as "I’m Jordan their Pimping man huh" in later games. **In addition, every time the word "mang" appears, it is changed to "man". *The audio in the routine is different from the one in the music video, as Becky’s voice in the first verse of the song is more upbeat than the music video. *In the Beta servers, there is an early version of the pictograms sprite, which features seven placeholders. Gallery Game Files cantgetenoughdlc.jpg|''Can’t Get Enough'' CantGetEnoughDLC_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach CantGetEnoughDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) cantgetenoughdlc cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) cantgetenoughdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background CantGetEnough banner bkg.png| menu banner cantgetenoughdlc map bkg.png| map background cantgetenoughdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cantgetenoughdlc cover 1024.png| cover Cantgetenough p1 ava jd2014.png| avatar 342.png| avatar 200342.png|Golden avatar 300342.png|Diamond avatar cge2.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots CantGetEnoughopener.png|''Can’t Get Enough on the menu CantGetEnoughmenu.png| routine selection menu Promotional Images G4oVXSq hRA.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements cantgetenoughdlc beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite Others CGE Menu.gif| menu progression Screen_Shot_2017-04-19_at_12.05.53_AM.png|Lyric difference Videos Official Music Video Becky G feat. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough Teasers Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Can’t Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Can't Get Enough - Just Dance Now 5☆ stars - Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2016 - Kinect Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2017 Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2018 Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Can't Get Enough Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Spanish Songs